The assembly process for installing certain Land Grid Array type processors in a socket requires that a protective cover be removed from the socket after placement of the processor in the socket. The cover is used to protect the delicate connection pins on the socket and also serves as a place to grab for the manufacturing machines. Forgetting to remove the plastic cover and installing a heat sink directly on top of the cover leads to thermal shut down of the system and damage to the ports.